


sweet, like honey, sugar, and you

by kainnuendo



Series: sign!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Boners, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Deaf!Jongin, Implied size kink, Intercrural Sex, Jongin has a man bun, Kyungsoo is an idiot, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Size Difference, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: Kyungsoo experiences both eargasm and orgasm whenever he hears Jongin's voice. It's pretty hilarious. (Based on the BL manhwa 'Sign').
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: sign!au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808245
Comments: 60
Kudos: 430
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	sweet, like honey, sugar, and you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #DJ91  
> Trigger warnings: N/A  
> The author's note: 
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank the mods for organizing the fest. You all have been very helpful throughout the process. I would also like to thank N for being a wonderful last-minute beta, and my confidence booster. I love you! To the prompter, I hope I did your cute prompt justice. I absolutely love this manhwa and its characters. Though I didn't follow the plot down to the T, I tried to make sure the story line doesn't stray too far away from its original source. 
> 
> To the readers, enjoy!
> 
> go check out @kaislacegloves's beautiful [art (1)](https://twitter.com/kaislacegloves/status/1339673486269267974) and [art (2)](https://twitter.com/kaislacegloves/status/1339672787443740673) of this fic

***the dialogues written in full italic mean that they are talking using sign language.**

Kyungsoo has no idea how he ended up here. 

Well, okay, that’s not entirely true. 

He one-hundred percent _does_ know. 

However, he can confidently vouch that him landing in his current predicament is, by all means, _not_ caused by him. Although he might have been the culprit who had kicked off the chain of events leading up to it, being pulled into an empty toilet stall and having a calloused yet gentle hand stroking his length is all on Kim Jongin. Period. 

“Good?” Jongin asks quietly, sounding genuinely inquisitive, pushing up square-rimmed glasses up his nose bridge with a finger. 

Kyungsoo bites his lip and nods, scared that he would accidentally let out a loud moan when the man gives his poor cock a slow, deliberate stroke. He’s so incredibly turned on, it’s embarrassing. 

With the facial expression Jongin has on his face, sitting with his knees planted on the tiled bathroom floor before him, he would have thought that the man is really treating the word ‘job’ in hand job seriously, like it’s just a work assignment that he has to complete before the end of the day. Considering _he_ is the one who appears to be losing his damn mind at the moment (his head that’s currently aching from knocking against the wall behind him several times every time Jongin thumbs his slit is a testament to that), it is not that hard to believe so. 

But then the man looks up, and he catches the pink colouring his cheeks, and how his hair, which would normally be swept back and tied up into a neat bun, is now thoroughly disheveled with few strands falling over his face. That one, Kyungsoo cannot deny that he is to be blamed for. Jongin’s hair looks so soft. 

He has been absolutely dying to run his fingers through it, and well, he supposes that today is his lucky day. 

Nonetheless, he would have found it to be an endearing sight, more so rare, if he is not distracted by other things. 

Things such as Jongin shuffling closer towards him, and then, without any warning whatsoever, mouths at the cockhead, giving it small, kitten licks before sucking on it. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, jaw going slack from the pleasure that engulfs him like a burning flame and inwardly cursing when his head knocks against the wall one more time. 

This is new. 

They have never done this before. And fuck, Jongin’s mouth and tongue feel so, _so_ hot against his skin. He’s really going to go insane from the onslaught of pleasure that he’s feeling. 

Jongin’s eyes stay planted on Kyungsoo’s face, as if wanting to see if he’s doing well or not. 

Or maybe he just likes watching him fall apart right before his very eyes. 

Kyungsoo can’t stop himself from thrusting into the man’s mouth when he swallows his cock whole, losing himself in the amazing wet heat around his dick. He wonders how and when did Jongin learn to do all of this, not that he’s complaining. He has never had someone sucked his dick before, so really, he’s having a fucking _blast._

“Jonginnnn,” he whines, slapping a hand over his mouth right after. “Jongin, please, I-I’m gonna come soon,” he says a few moments later, this time more quietly, making sure to enunciate every word.

Jongin nods in understanding.

He pulls off with a loud _pop_ , then leans forward and whispers into his ear, “just come, Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo does not need to be told twice. 

He closes his eyes, mouth open to let out a silent scream as he unravels completely. Knowing that Jongin is silently watching him all the while, his hand still stroking his cock as he orgasms, makes everything even hotter. He just knows that he’s able to get hard just by the mere thought of it. 

When he opens his eyes, he almost screams out loud when he notices a streak of _his_ cum on Jongin’s glasses. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He says, completely mortified, leaning over to wipe it off with his apron. “Here, let me…”

Jongin shakes his head, slightly taken aback but seemingly not at all affronted by what had occurred, and takes off his glasses. 

He says nothing, even when Kyungsoo continues to bombard him with even more apologies, and stands back up, dusting off his pants. The smaller man still slumped against the toilet seat is rendered speechless when he’s offered a hand to help him get up, immediately accepting it with a heavy blush on his cheeks. 

_“It’s okay. I’ll clean them up later,”_ Jongin signs, flashing him an assuring smile. _“You should get cleaned up too and get back to work before Baekhyun notices.”_

“Okay,” Kyungsoo replies after a moment, as it had taken a while for him to understand what Jongin said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Thank you for… you know.” 

_“You’re welcome.”_ Jongin nods. “ _And if you need help again, don’t hesitate to ask me.”_

He flushes at that, blinking in disbelief at what Jongin just told him. Is he dreaming? He briefly wonders the possibility, as this simply cannot be real. This very attractive man _did not_ just offer to help in relieving future boners. It sounds too good to be true, especially for Kyungsoo, who has never really gotten _this_ lucky in life. 

Jongin does not wait for him to give a response, sending him another smile before leaving the toilet stall quickly. 

Kyungsoo falls back onto the toilet and hides his face in his hands. 

If he can flush himself down the toilet and disappear forever, he would have done it already.

  
  


Okay, so, maybe it _is_ his fault but Kyungsoo still believes that Jongin is partially to be blamed.

Let’s rewind back to a couple of weeks.

_The beginning._

Enter Do Kyungsoo, recently employed to work at _PB &J Cafe _ after an incident that involved him, an oblivious Jongin watering plants on the rooftop of the establishment and his alleged slippery hands.

Long story short, Kyungsoo was walking on the sidewalk, and moments later found himself trudging angrily into the cafe demanding justice after being properly drenched by water that fell from the sky, which he had stupidly assumed to be rain at first. 

In his defense, he was too busy thinking about finding a job. It was the start of the long-awaited semester break, and he did not want to waste his time by not doing anything the entire time before the new semester starts. Besides, he really needed the money. 

He was met with a man with silver hair whom he would have thought to be adorable-looking if he wasn’t giving him the most judgement look. His first impression of this man is that for an owner of such a nice, friendly-looking cafe, he definitely carried an air of hostility that would make anybody run the opposite direction when encountering him. 

(He later learns that he was one of the few special people who have the _privilege_ of receiving such treatment. He’s low-key bitter as hell about it.)

“I didn’t do it,” the man said as a matter of factly, after he had explained what happened. 

God, Kyungsoo wanted to fight him.

“Well, somebody did!” He spat back, trying to muster his scariest expression and hoping he didn’t look like a kicked kitten instead. Apparently, that is what his friends tell him he looks like whenever he’s pissed off. 

Seriously, all he wanted was an apology, and maybe an explanation would be pretty good, too. He was the victim after all. 

As he glanced around the room, he spotted a man standing not far behind the silver haired man. First thing he noticed was how tall the man was; tall enough that he actually needed to crank his neck to look up, and honestly? That kind of made him feel some type of way. A good kind of way. The second thing he noticed was the man’s face. 

_Holy fuck, he’s so handsome and tall and big and… holding a watering can?_

_Wait a second…_

“You! It’s you who did it.” He pointed a finger at the man and yelled accusingly, eyes widened as it finally clicked in his mind. It wasn’t long until Kyungsoo felt a flush creeping onto his cheeks at the man’s reaction, or lack thereof, as he stood there, staring back at him. Under the guise of pure indifference, his face gave nothing away. “You were the one who poured water on me as I was walking by…” he trailed off at the end, inwardly panicking when the man’s eyes moved down, indiscreetly staring at his mouth. 

It has always been a belief of his that if someone is staring at your mouth, it’s either you have something in your teeth or that it’s a come-on. As in a flirtatious gesture. Usually for him it would be the former, though. 

Feeling self-conscious, he covered his mouth with his hand.

Silver Hair Man looked behind him to look at the person he pointed at, letting out a loud sigh when he realized who it was. After a few beats of silence, he turned back around. Kyungsoo blinked confusedly. He honestly felt like a whole conversation had just happened between the two men when they looked at each other during that short second.

“So you weren’t lying,” Silver Hair Man said, crossing his arms. “What do you want us to do about it? My friend said he’s very sorry and that it was a mistake. If you want money for dry-cleaning then he can give you that.” 

Kyungsoo was taken aback, not expecting Silver Hair Man to admit (well, not really, but whatever) to it easily considering how he had been acting so standoffish before. He was also wondering when did the man in question say any of those things because he was sure they were having a silent staring contest earlier. 

He looked up and felt his heartbeat quickening when his eyes met with Man Bun Guy once more. Even the square-rimmed glasses could not hide how beautiful the man’s eyes were.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

“I want a job.” He rubbed his nose awkwardly. It wasn’t even itchy. “Here. I want to work at this cafe.” 

Silver Hair Man raised an eyebrow at that. 

Scoffing, he stated, “let me get this straight, you got mad at us, and now you’re asking for a _job_?” Well if he put it like that, it _did_ seem a bit ridiculous. Kyungsoo could do nothing but mentally pray for a comet to hit the earth. Him, specifically, of course, so that he would no longer be in such an embarrassing situation. 

“Please hire me! My name is Do Kyungsoo, and I really need a job right now.” _Whoever is up there, please drop a comet or something, as I have no shred of dignity left within me to continue my life._ “I'm a really good worker, I swear! I may not be the sharpest tool in the box but I’m _super_ hard working! I can wait tables, clean bathrooms, and basically do whatever you ask me to.”

He might have to work on his persuasion skills better because Silver Hair Man didn’t seem to budge at all. Instead, his frown deepened and he pursed his lips and gave him a once-over. 

“Yeah, sorry, we’re not hiring new employees,” is all he said after a moment of contemplation, if he even contemplated at all, really. He clearly did not appear nor sound remotely sorry, that’s for sure, turning on his heel to walk away. Kyungsoo was about to turn around and leave in dejection when he spotted Man Bun Guy stopping the man by the arm from the corner of his eye.

But he was already making his way to the front door, not wanting to stay any longer and embarrass himself further. He did not catch the way Silver Hair Man’s expression flitted from displeasure to exasperation to understanding as he exchanged looks with the taller man.

“Hey, you. Wet guy! Wait!” Kyungsoo paused in his step, completely taken aback, looking over his shoulder. “You’re hired.” 

“Wait, are you for real?” He asked, slightly hesitant. 

“Yes. I am for real.” 

He beamed at that. “Seriously?” 

Silver Hair Man sighed. “Yes, _seriously_. Ugh. Don’t make me reconsider,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You can start tomorrow. Come by 8 am. Sharp.”

“Oh my god. Yes! Thank you so much!” He said, bowing repeatedly to the two men, and flushing when Man Bun Guy sent him a smile.

He found himself smiling and skipping happily as he went back home.

The universe truly works in amazing ways. 

He did not expect to get watered by a random (hot) stranger, and even more he definitely did not expect to get a job out of it. 

“Shit, I forgot to ask for the dry-cleaning money!”

  
  


It didn’t take long for him to get used to working for _PB &J Cafe— _the ‘B’ stands for Baekhyun (previously known as Silver Hair Man) while the ‘J’ is for Jongin (previously known as Man Bun Guy, and now best known as Kyungsoo’s favorite employer ever). The ‘P’ remains mysterious, though, even until now he still doesn’t know what it stands for. 

It turns out that both Jongin and Baekhyun are best friends who started the cafe together but Jongin is the sole owner of the business. He manages everything in regards to the cafe and mainly works in the kitchen as a chef. That genuinely confused the hell out of Kyungsoo at first as he had assumed Baekhyun was the owner considering the way he acted towards him. 

What was even more confusing, however, was Jongin. 

The man seemed like the quiet or silent type. However, Kyungsoo clearly underestimated how quiet he could be. 

Since he started working at the cafe, he had never heard him speak. Granted, he was not in any way close with Jongin, though he wished he was, but he could not deny that it stung whenever he would greet the man in the morning only to get ignored just like that. 

Every morning without fail he would chirp a _good morning!_ or _how are you?_ in Jongin’s direction and receive no reply in return, not even a glance from the man in question. Of course, he did not owe him a response but Kyungsoo would have still liked to not feel like he was invisible. 

Being consistently ghosted in real life did not help his already fragile ego. 

So, one day, he decided to be a little bit more aggressive, so to speak. 

“Good morning! Nice weather we’re having today, right?” He said in a cheerful voice, stopping Jongin in his tracks as he stood in his way, one hand raised in a friendly greeting. “How was your sleep last night? It was pretty cold last night but I had a good one.” He continued slowly, this time with less confidence and cheeriness as Jongin stared down at him wordlessly. The man looked either confused or angry with his eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, and his eyes unblinking as they zoned in on his mouth. 

Unconsciously, he closed his mouth and bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he had something in his teeth again. That would not be possible, though, since he hadn’t even had breakfast yet. 

His cheeks went considerably pink. 

It couldn’t be that the man was suggesting _something_ , now could it? It was still early in the morning for _that_. 

Suddenly, Jongin’s frown turned into a small smile. With both of his hands, he made several gestures that had Kyungsoo’s mind reeling. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, tilting his head in confusion. “You okay? Are your arms hurt or something?” 

The frown immediately returned. Jongin’s shoulders deflated as he stared back at him, looking disappointed at what he just said. Alas, it was too late for Kyungsoo to properly comprehend the situation and what just occurred between the two of them as Jongin said nothing else and scurried away. 

He decided to ask Baekhyun about this afterwards; no longer able to handle the fact that he might have made his relationship with Jongin worse, even though he was still unsure why and how that had happened. He needed to find out what the taller man’s deal was. 

Baekhyun hummed in understanding as he listened. 

He tapped his chin, looking thoughtful, “Oh, well, I guess Jongin can be a bit difficult to warm up to. You know that he doesn’t talk a lot because he finds it weird that he can’t listen to his own voice? Since he's deaf and all. Yeah. He’s pretty much an introvert, too, but I guarantee you that he’s a really nice, sweet guy once you get to know him.”

Kyungsoo stood up from his seat, eyes wide in surprise. “Wait what? _Deaf_? Jongin is deaf?” 

“You didn’t know? I thought I’d told you this.”

“No, you didn’t!” He screeched in panic. “Shit, shit, shit. I’m _so_ dumb!” 

It all made sense then. Jongin being so quiet, the way he would always stare at his mouth whenever he was talking, and the gestures that he had made before. He’s deaf, and Kyungsoo was painfully unaware of it, thinking that Jongin was just ignoring him all this time when in fact he was actually unable to hear him. 

He couldn’t stop the guilt and shame that washed over him as he mulled over his own actions, fueled by nothing but ignorance. No wonder Jongin seemed disappointed when he asked what he was doing. The man was just trying to have a _conversation_ with _him_ ; just like how he had been trying to do as well for the past several days. 

“Dude, don’t fret too much. Although what you did is seriously stupid, he’s probably not _that_ pissed at you.”

“God, I need to apologize to him now.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t fire you.”

“Screw you, that’s not helping at all!” He spat out, sending a quick glare at Baekhyun’s way before fleeing to go find his employer whom he might have thoroughly offended. 

It did not take long for him to find Jongin. 

Kyungsoo heaved a sigh in relief when he spotted the taller man moving about in the kitchen through the small window that connected the kitchen and the front counter. For a brief moment he found himself rooted in his spot as he took his time to appreciate how graceful Jongin looked in his natural element. The way he worked so methodically was so fascinating to watch, and he couldn’t find himself to look away, especially when Jongin started gathering his hair and tied it into a bun, letting a few strands to fall over his forehead. 

_He’s beautiful._

With a gulp, he shuffled towards the man. 

He silently prayed that he wouldn't get fired on the spot, though at the moment the idea of Jongin hating him was much more unbearable than him losing his job. 

“Hey,” he started, tapping Jongin on the shoulder softly. The taller man flinched at the touch and looked back at him, confusion written on his face. He did not seem upset anymore but the way he took a step backwards, whether on purpose or not, to increase the gap between the two of them made Kyungsoo’s heart clench in an unpleasant way. “Can I talk to you?”

Taking Jongin’s silence as a sign for him to continue, he said, “I just want to apologize for what I did. I was ignorant and I didn’t know that you’re deaf. I should’ve known better.” He spoke each sentence slowly, making sure to enunciate his words so he could properly express and convey what he wanted to say to Jongin. He really did not want any more misunderstandings. “I hope you don’t hate me. Or I guess fire me. I’ll definitely be better and careful in the future.” 

Jongin let out a small sigh before reaching for a small notepad from his back pocket, quickly writing down something before tearing the page and handing it to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo stared down at the paper, before looking up at Jongin. 

“I’m sorry but what does this say?” He asked flatly. 

Jongin might seem meticulous and detail-oriented but he sure had some of the ugliest handwriting he’d ever seen. He could barely make out what the man wrote. He briefly wondered if Jongin was just being a troll and drew some pictographs from ancient times to prank him as a punishment for his previous behavior. 

He was about to suggest using his smartphone as a way for them to communicate when a voice reached his ears.

“I said, it’s okay. And no I don’t hate you, and you’re not fired.” 

Kyungsoo felt the blood rush to his head, and the sound of his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He almost let out a gasp, realizing that this was the first time Jongin actually _spoke_ to _him,_ and that this was the first time he heard Jongin’s voice. He didn’t even guess that Jongin could actually talk. 

He had always imagined that Jongin would have a deep voice based on his outward appearance but this was truly beyond his imagination.

In all his life he’d never heard a voice _this_ good. It was deep, he was right about that, but he didn’t expect it to be _that_ deep. It was a bit husky and rough too, perhaps due to the fact that Jongin did not speak that often, yet still had a certain velvet-like smoothness to it that could calm someone. 

_Or arouse them._

Kyungsoo blushed heavily. His brain immediately went into panic mode as he noticed that the front of his pants was getting tighter. 

He let out a soft gasp at the feeling of Jongin's fingers grazing his forehead, light as a feather.

“Are you alright? You’re looking a bit red there.” Jongin said, tone filled with worry.

“I’m fine!” Kyungsoo yelled, leaning away from the fingers and looking everywhere but Jongin. “No worries! I’m totally fine! Anyway, I’m glad we managed to talk about this. I have to go, though. Bye!” He ran out of the kitchen before Jongin could say anything else, heading straight to the men’s toilet. 

(He missed the way Jongin’s shoulders slumped at his sudden departure, the corner of his lips pulled into a frown, and his eyes followed his retreating back until it disappeared from sight.)

Kyungsoo muttered a quick thanks to the Gods when he found that it was empty but also cursed at them for putting him in this situation in the first place, and quickly hid in one of the stalls, slamming the door shut behind him before resting his back against it, breathing heavily from all the running.

Kyungsoo looked down and instantly felt like crying. 

He was _hard_! 

Not even half-hard. He was sporting a full erection; his cock pressing against his jeans almost painfully, desperate to be freed from its confinement. 

His mind entered a state of frenzy, wondering why and how he got aroused so easily just from hearing Jongin’s voice.

It was mind boggling. He’d never felt this way about anyone else before. 

_It’s okay._

_I don’t hate you._

“Oh my god,” he whimpered, head thrown back as he felt another wave of heat engulfed him. He could not stop thinking about the way Jongin spoke, low and quiet, whispering into his ear as if he was telling him a secret. He imagined what it’d feel like to have Jongin whisper his name over and over as he touches him… 

Kyungsoo looked down once more and let out a string of curses. It didn’t seem like it was going down anytime sooner. 

He swallowed thickly, licking his lips that had become a lot dyer than before. Without realizing, he was already unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants before shoving a hand down his briefs to press a hand against his cock in desperation.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jongin. From his face to his body to the piercing yet gentle eyes to his voice. 

Oh, yes, that voice. That amazing deep, husky voice of his. 

“I’m so fucked,” he muttered to himself as he stroked himself to completion. 

Little did he know that those words have never been truer.  
  


Kyungsoo was irritated with himself. 

After the huge mishap that took place previously, he found himself in a bit of a pickle. 

The problem was that ever since he heard Jongin’s voice, he could not stop thinking about it, which then led to more problems to occur. 

Problems that included him sporting a boner for an entire day when Jongin verbally greeted him a ‘ _good morning’_ and getting himself off in the middle of work because Jongin decided he wanted to express his gratitude for helping him clean the kitchen. 

_Thank you,_ he had uttered, smiling that soft, sincere smile that never failed to make Kyungsoo’s heart flip. He immediately made a run for it to the toilet afterwards, unable to ignore his erection any longer. 

As Kyungsoo washed away his hands, watching the result of his _crime_ flowing down the drain, he could not help but feel ashamed. 

If Jongin found out about his troubling _condition_ , what would he think? He’d already left a bad first impression on the man, so it could only go downhill from there. He certainly did not want to be called a creep or pervert just because he was sporting awkward boners left and right like he was still in his teen years. 

He needed to do something about this issue. 

“Hey, Baekhyun, where and how did you learn sign language?” He asked, feigning casualness.

They were both in the garden behind the cafe; he was watering some plants all the while looking at his co-worker who was sitting at the bench not far away, eyes closed with a rarely seen serene and relaxed expression across his face. 

Baekhyun cracked one eye open, before fully looking at him. Again with that contemplative look on his face. “You’re asking because you want to get close to Jongin, right?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Kyungsoo nodded anyway, coughing awkwardly. There was no use denying it. “I can teach you, if you want.” 

“Wait, really? You’d do that?”

The other man hummed, closing his eyes once more. “Sure… he’s taken quite a liking towards you anyway.” He quietly muttered the last part, almost inaudible. 

Kyungsoo blinked confusedly, “did you say something? I didn’t catch that.” 

“It’s nothing.” Baekhyun grinned easily, but somehow it looked so ominous in his eyes, like the man was planning something. Kyungsoo inwardly shuddered, praying that whatever the man had in mind had nothing to do with him (and, boy, was he wrong on that). “Wait, why don’t you just ask Jongin to teach you sign language? He’s way better than me.” 

He blushed at the man’s suggestion. 

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because… his voice…” 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued now. “His voice what?”

Kyungsoo did not need to look in the mirror to know that he was beet red. He should not have said anything. He regretted bringing it up. It was too late to drop the subject anyway, as he knew Baekhyun would continue pressing on the matter and go out of his way to make him spill. 

“His voice does _things_ to me.” 

“What do you mean?”

He was getting increasingly frustrated. 

Was the man truly clueless or pretending to be clueless?

“You know… things! Not _necessarily_ bad things. To my body. It reacts to his voice.”

“Sorry but I’m still not getting it.”

Kyungsoo threw the water hose to the ground and stomped his foot angrily. 

“His voice gets me fucking _hard_ , alright? There! God, do I need to spell it out for you?” 

Baekhyun blinked, clearly not expecting _that_ , mouth opening and closing a couple of times as he peered up at him. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly after a short moment of silence. 

“Well. Um. _Wow_. I guess that’s a pretty valid reason. He does have a really nice voice. So you’re saying that listening to his voice gives you an erection? Every time?” 

He nodded, feeling the anger seeping away, only to be replaced by embarrassment and sheepishness instead. 

“Now that you know the reason, can you help me? Please. I don’t want him to think I’m a creep.” The way his co-worker was looking at him made him think that he was already perceived as one, and he wondered if he could use the shovel and dig himself a hole to hide himself forever. He really needed to control his mouth and filter his brain before speaking. 

“I’ll help you.” 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t get hard on me.” Baekhyun added, looking serious. 

“Oh my god, _shut up._ ” 

“Okay, that’s settled then. Oh, don’t forget to pull out the weeds from the flower pots too.” 

“Can you explain why I am tending _your_ garden? Instead of working inside?” 

“Because I pay you to.”

“...Isn’t it Jongin who pays me?” 

“Hush. You’re killing my vibe right now.” 

  
  


Surprisingly, Baekhyun kept his promise and taught him sign language whenever they were not busy with work. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t going to delude himself and claim that he was succeeding, but to say that he was failing was false as well. 

His skill greatly improved but, of course, being a beginner he still had troubles understanding the more complex phrases and sentences. However, seeing that his conversations with Jongin had gone a lot smoother and easier and less awkward lately, he didn’t feel like giving up and was more determined than ever to learn the language. 

“No, no! You’re doing it wrong. It’s like this.” 

He felt a hand grabbing his fingers, prying them apart. Baekhyun was clicking on his tongue in annoyance as he showed him the correct way to sign the word ‘onion’. They had been at it for the past hour or two, sitting at the staff’s break room. The lesson of the day was on vegetables. 

He made a peace sign. “Like this?”

“Oh my god, you’re so hopeless. You’re not going to get any better at this rate.” The other man huffed out loud, slumping back against the chair, dispirited. “I give up!” He yelled dramatically.

Baekhyun was a harsh teacher, which he kind of expected already considering how temperamental the man can be. 

He pouted. “Hey, I’m trying! It’s not easy, okay?”

Suddenly he felt a shadow looming behind him. When he glanced over his shoulder, he was surprised to see Jongin towering over him with an odd expression on his face. 

Jongin’s eyes moved from him and fell on Baekhyun, gesturing something with his hands. Kyungsoo tried to stay focused on the movement of his hands, trying to figure out what he was saying. Though he had not mastered sign language yet, he still knew the basics and put the pieces together.

 _“What are you doing?”_ He had signed. 

_“Teaching Kyungsoo sign language,”_ was his co-worker’s reply. 

Jongin huffed, seemingly unsatisfied with the answer, and signed something once more. 

_“Shouldn’t you two be working?”_

He let out a yelp when he felt an elbow pressing against his waist. 

_“There are no customers and,”_ Baekhyun paused, giving him a side-eye before making a series of hand gestures that his incompetence prevented him from decoding them. Even though he did not understand most of it, he sort of was able to figure out what the man was saying to Jongin. He could have sworn that he saw Baekhyun signing _dumbass_ (oh, yes, one of the first lessons he had asked Baekhyun to teach him was on curse words. It was quite helpful, actually.) 

Jongin still appeared to be aggrieved for some reason and said something to Baekhyun that he, once again, could not understand. He truly felt like an idiot, just standing in the middle of the two men who seemed to be in a heated discussion that he could deduce was about _him_. 

Baekhyun’s face straight away brightened after hearing what Jongin just said to him. 

All of a sudden, he was bouncing towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders with an eerily joyous smile on his face. 

“Kyungsoo, I don’t think I can teach you anymore. No offense, but the more I hang out with you, the more I feel like I’m losing brain cells. I can no longer stand it.” He eyed Jongin then, and grinned wickedly. “But Jongin here told me that he’d be more than willing to be my replacement.”

“Wait, what? Also, _full_ offense to that!” 

“I’ll help you,” Jongin interrupted them. He did not seem as disgruntled as before. Kyungsoo inwardly shuddered from the voice. “We can start after work today.”

Kyungsoo inwardly whimpered, avoiding Jongin’s eyes. All he wanted was the man to _shut up_ but also _talk more._

“Where?” He managed to ask, voice weak.

“My place,” Jongin replied, gripping him on the shoulder good-naturedly. The taller man’s eyes shifted towards Baekhyun, expression turned serious once more and signed ‘ _go back to work_ ’.

Kyungsoo spent a few beats watching Jongin’s retreating back before pointing a finger at his co-worker.

“Traitor!” He screamed and stomped away. 

“No,” Baekhyun muttered to no one, pointing at himself with a huge grin on his face. “Matchmaker.”  
  


It turns out that Jongin lived just above the cafe. A neat little studio apartment on the second floor of the two-storey building. 

“Nice place,” he said, looking around but then realized Jongin could not hear his compliment as he was busy tidying up the living room. He berated himself for being an idiot and made a mental reminder to start using sign language with Jongin. 

Jongin laid out two sitting mats and motioned him to sit, smiling warmly. Kyungsoo’s heart felt like it would burst any second. 

He hadn’t known Jongin for that long but he found that the man was not at all intimidating like he had assumed (that was mostly because Jongin was bigger than him, both in size and height), and that he was such a sweet, big hearted man. It made him feel shittier knowing that he had made a couple of false assumptions about Jongin. 

“What did Baekhyun teach you?” Jongin started, expression serious. 

_Fuck, I am not prepared for this._

He wanted to scream when the other man looked at him, tilting his head confusedly when he noticed his silence, and asked, “Kyungsoo?”

That was it. Just one single word, and he could already feel himself getting hard. His head was filled with Jongin’s voice calling his name over and over again. 

_Kyungsoo._

Oh _god_. He needed to get out before the man noticed. 

“Can we just reschedule this? I just remember I need to… feed my cat! Yes! It needs to be fed every night otherwise it will die,” he said, forcing out a laugh that sounded strained even to his own ears and getting up hastily before Jongin could even comprehend the lame excuses that spouted from his mouth. “Thank you so much for inviting me over, Jongin.” He did not forget to add, because as much as he was a pervert he was still a polite man. 

But as he was about to head to the door, he noticed that the man’s eyes were not looking at him. 

The drop he felt in his stomach came in an instant as he finally realized why Jongin was not saying anything. It appeared that his attention had already been caught by something else. Something that came in the form of the unmistakable _bulge_ pressing against the front of _his_ pants. 

Jongin saw it. 

Shit. He'd been found out. 

Kyungsoo’s only options were to either confess everything or to run.

Of course, he, like any other person who wishes to keep at least a sliver of dignity even after it was taken away from them, chose to run and never show his face to Jongin ever again but it was all too late. The choice was already made for him when he felt a tight grip on his wrist. 

“Jongin?!” He shrieked as he was pulled back down with an impressive amount of strength. Very ungracefully, he plopped onto his back on the floor. “Ow!” 

Looming above him, Jongin’s face showed no sign of disgust nor disappointment. It was calculative, as if he was trying to figure out what his deal was. Why he had randomly popped a boner seemingly out of nowhere. Whether he actually owned a cat or not. If only Kyungsoo knew the answer to the first one, he wouldn’t be in the situation that he was at that moment. 

He didn’t have time and energy to ponder further as his mind immediately caught up to his current predicament. There he was, lying sprawled on the floor, in Jongin’s home, fully and embarrassingly erect with Jongin on top of him. Big, tall, handsome, strong, and did he mention _big_ Jongin was on _top_ of _him_ , and he could feel his hot breath over his exposed skin, making it flush red that spread from his neck up to his ears. 

There were large hands gripping his arms and his legs were pressed together in between Jongin’s opened ones. He was positively trapped under the man, and his dick _twitched_ due to the belated yet not unwelcomed realization of the compromising situation that they were in; apparently, it decided to stop listening to its owner ever since he heard Jongin’s voice, which was valid but also extremely rude.

It took all his willpower not to wrap his legs around Jongin’s waist to get some friction. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin mumbled, sounding breathless, which confused him a little bit as he honestly had offered little to none resistance on his part. It was like his body gave up as soon as the man touched him, and he was just patiently waiting for the floor to open up and swallow him down to Hell where he clearly belonged. 

Jongin made a surprised noise when he leaned forward and clamped his mouth with his hand, effectively shutting him up. 

“Please stop talking.” Kyungsoo whined weakly. “Your voice. I can’t handle it. Please.”

 _“Does my voice make you…”_ Jongin’s eyes shifted downwards for a brief second before looking back at him. “Oh.” He said then, his voice muffled as Kyungsoo’s hand was still on his mouth and his eyes twinkled in realization. 

He was ashamed at being found out but he could only blame himself for it. 

“You’re hard.” 

_Well, yeah, obviously, I couldn’t have possibly shoved some socks down my briefs now,_ he wanted to retort, instead what came out from the back of his throat was an indecipherable chortle. The humiliation that he felt was at an all time high, and he could not do anything except lie there and admit defeat while praying that Jongin wouldn’t beat his ass up, though realistically speaking, he wouldn’t. He was as aggressive as Barney the friendly purple dinosaur. 

There was a lump in his throat that Kyungsoo found difficult to swallow. 

“Hey, Jongin, I can explain…” 

Jongin didn’t let him finish, interrupting him with a, “do you need some help?”

“What do you mean hel- oh, holy _fuck_!” 

His head banged against the floor with a loud ‘thump’ when a finger traced over the outline of his clothed bulge. Careful but sure. Gentle but firm. 

This was _not_ happening. His brain was unable to compute the absolute fuckery of it all. 

Jongin, his _boss_ and dare he say _friend_ , positively sober, was touching _his_ hard cock, and offering to help him solve his little (no, that was not a pun, how dare you) problem in, what he could only assume, the form of a good ol’ handjob. Not even the countless wet dreams he had and the porn videos he watched could have prepared him for this. 

He let out a high-pitched whine when Jongin flattened his hand right on his bulge before pressing down. Just enough to create some friction that he was dying for. He knew that it wouldn’t take much long for him to reach orgasm anyway, what with Jongin who couldn’t stop talking, beautifully unaware of what his voice would do to him. 

“This alright?” He leaned forward, whispering lowly and gauging his expressions.

Kyungsoo’s nod only spurred him to go even further. 

Next thing he knew, Jongin’s hands were unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and briefs down in impressive speed, just low enough so that his cock popped out, the action making it bobbed against his belly. He let his head fall back down when the man fondled with the head, slicking his hand with the precum that had already started gathering at the tip. 

Covering his face with two hands, he opened his legs wider and just let his employer do whatever he wanted. It wasn’t like he could find it within him to oppose. He wanted this, he knew that much, and Jongin was clearly in a generous mood to give out handjobs for the needy. The man certainly had the talent for it.

He moaned out loud, legs shaking. One of Jongin’s fingers was stroking his frenulum, and he wasn’t sure about the Hell thing anymore because clearly, he was in Heaven. 

“Okay?” His boss asked. There was a pretty blush on his cheeks, but his face remained calm. Jongin’s hand quickened its pace, while the other hand had slithered down and started gripping his balls and tugging on them gently. 

He groaned and held up an _‘okay’_ sign. 

Truly, if he was in Heaven, then Jongin was his _God_. 

Kyungsoo knew that he was very close. 

He reached up and grabbed Jongin by the jaw, forcing the man to look at his lips as he mouthed _‘I’m close’_. The man immediately understood and stroked even faster, determined to get him off. He kind of found it to be adorable; the way the man’s glasses had slid down the slope of his nose (which was just cute and simply perfect, he noted with slight envy). 

Sweat had gathered above the man’s upper lip, and he fought off the overwhelming urge to lean up and lick it clean. 

Too many boundaries were crossed already, he couldn’t jump over another one like it was a goddamn sport. 

“You can come, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said with a small, shy smile, and that was _it_ for him. 

Kyungsoo came with a cry, spurting all over his stomach. Relief filled within him but it was immediately followed by dread as he had calmed down and realized that he had to explain himself to Jongin now. There was no way he could just flee after receiving one of the best handjobs he’d ever had in his life, which weren’t a lot to begin with. 

He sat up and grabbed the tissues that were immediately offered to him, trying his best to ignore the feeling of Jongin’s eyes on him as he cleaned himself. 

Jongin was still looking even when he’d pulled his pants up and fixed himself so he didn’t look like such a mess. Well, at least outwardly, that is.

 _“Thank you,”_ he signed. _“It was good.”_ He didn’t forget to add, knowing that the man would ask again if he didn’t tell him. Jongin was a caring lover, Kyungsoo realized, but of course that wasn’t much of a shocker.

_“You’re welcome. I’m glad that you enjoyed it.”_

Kyungsoo sighed, ducking his head in shame. _“I’m sorry.”_

_“What for?”_

“For getting, um, an erection. You graciously invited me into your home but I went ahead and behaved inappropriately. I made you _relieve_ me, too. I am so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, Kyungsoo.” Rather than looking disgusted, Jongin seemed like he’d just discovered gold. “Want some tea?” He offered kindly. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know if he should feel relieved or scared by that. 

Nevertheless, he supposed that it was a good thing that Jongin didn’t decide to fire him even after he’d learned about his issue. 

“Yes, I’d like to have some tea please. Thank you.” 

  
  


“So, how was your lesson with Jongin?”

“Fine."

“Just fine?”

“Yes?”

“What, you didn’t go to boner city last night?”

He winced visibly, squawking out a scandalized “Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun cackled, clutching his sides as he bent over the counter. Kyungsoo stared at his co-worker with a frown, contemplating whether it was a good idea to smack him with the mop that he was holding or not. It was very tempting. 

“I knew it. I knew it’d happen! Oh my god. Did you run away? Did he notice?” 

“I…” he saw Jongin approaching them from a distance and immediately shut his mouth, his face heating up as images after images of last night flooded his mind. His first instinct was to run; most of the time when faced in a situation where the only options were flight or fight, he would naturally choose flight, but Jongin was already waving at him with a smile on his face, and his brain sort of short circuited at that and he remained rooted in his spot. 

He didn’t need to check to know that Baekhyun was watching them with barely-concealed interest, as if there was a movie scene unfolding right before him. 

_“Toilet duty today?”_ Jongin asked, pointing at the mop. He nodded shyly, swallowing down a retort. He was always in charge of cleaning the bathrooms anyway, why bother asking? He felt bad for thinking that way soon after, realizing that perhaps that was just Jongin’s attempt at making small talks with him. 

However, it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t at all bothered that Jongin was acting like nothing happened between the two of them, and he was even more concerned that _that_ was something worth being bothered about. 

“What are you two doing just standing there and staring at each other for? Go back to work. You’ve got toilets to clean, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun broke off the silence, amusement clear in his voice. 

Kyungsoo flushed, wanting to deny the ‘staring at each other’ part but knew it was futile, and was about to scurry away when he felt Jongin’s hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Another lesson tonight? Kyungsoo?” The taller man leaned down to whisper into his ear. “Since we didn’t get to learn much yesterday.” 

He inwardly shuddered, clutching on the mop tighter for stability as Jongin’s voice alone had made his knees feel weak. He could feel himself shaking already. Jongin was so close, and his breath was so warm against his skin, like he was teasing him with it. Deep down, he knew that Jongin _was_ teasing him. It was downright impossible at that point for the man to not know what his voice did to his body.

And now, it seemed as though he was using his newfound knowledge of Kyungsoo’s weakness for his own advantage. Or was it amusement? Either way, it was making him lose his goddamn mind.

The fact that Baekhyun was probably watching made it a lot worse because he was starting to feel aroused once again. 

God, he really couldn’t afford to pop another boner at work. 

“Yeah, sure!” He stammered, avoiding Jongin’s eyes and ran to the toilet before the man could say anything else, pretending that he didn’t hear his co-worker’s roaring laughter. 

“Don’t forget to clean up after!” 

“Please shut up!” 

Kyungsoo stumbled his way into the toilet, slightly out of breath from running while carrying cleaning supplies. He paused by the sink, trying to calm himself down but it was to no avail. He tried to block out Jongin’s voice calling his name but he couldn’t. There was just something about that deep voice that made him lose _it_. It was as if he lost all mobility towards his own limbs, including his dick, of course. The number of times it had betrayed him was enough proof. 

He splashed some water onto his face and prayed that all of this would be over soon. 

The universe was truly playing tricks on him (though some would argue that it was blessing him) because when he wiped off the droplets of water and opened his eyes, he saw Jongin standing behind him, as reflected in the mirror. 

For some odd reason, he wasn’t as surprised as he should be. A small voice inside his brain told him that it was because he _wanted_ Jongin to follow him. 

Jongin had a worried expression on his face, though his eyes were twinkling in what he could only presume as amusement or playfulness. Suddenly, the man had crowded him against the sink, his front pressing against his back, and asked him if he was okay. When he thought about it again later, he knew that Jongin already knew the answer and was just teasing him. 

The man’s hands were holding his waist, rubbing it with his thumbs to soothe his nerves. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the skin under his ear. 

Kyungsoo’s answer was to drag Jongin into one of the toilet stalls and let him know exactly how he was very much the opposite of _okay_.   
  


He almost wants to laugh thinking back on how everything had started.

The key word here is ‘almost’ because there’s absolutely nothing hilarious about his current situation. Being in _Jongin’s room_ lying in _Jongin’s bed_ with _Jongin_ sitting on his knees before him is no laughing matter, even though it does feel too good to be true. 

This is what they’ve been doing for the past couple of weeks; fucking around. He supposes that the term isn’t exactly fitting for them because so far there hasn’t been actual fucking. They have not gotten that far yet. Kyungsoo can’t really say that he is fully prepared, both mentally and physically, to have sex with the man but he can’t deny that the idea hasn’t been on his mind for the past few days. 

When Jongin isn’t giving him handjobs or blowjobs in the toilet, he would often fantasize how it would be like to have Jongin touching him in places that he has never touched before. 

And maybe he gets himself off to the thought a couple of times as well.

Even though he knows how two men have sex, and is genuinely interested in trying it out himself, he fears that his obvious display of inexperience might turn Jongin away. 

Jongin seems unaware of his worries, and doesn’t at all appear to be turned off by his lack of experience, though, as proven by how he’s currently showering kisses up his leg, holding it up as if he has a precious gem in his hands. It sends Kyungsoo into a state of frenzy, as he’s never been treated in such a way before. Like his body is being worshipped.

It makes his heart fill up with warmth and something else that he cannot place. 

“Jongin,” he breathes out, back arching when he feels fingers on his inner thigh. Dangerously close to the spot that he has been dying for Jongin to touch since they stopped pretending to care about the sign language lesson, and started making out on the floor instead. 

One thing led to another, and he can’t say he wasn’t surprised to find himself bottomless in Jongin’s bed but he can’t say he didn’t expect (or rather, anticipate) it either. 

As if he’d heard him, the man glances up questioningly, his pretty pink, glistening lips still on his skin. 

_“Touch me,”_ he signs, blushing madly. _“Lower. Please. Stop teasing.”_

Jongin has the audacity to smirk, tilting his head as if he doesn’t understand him. 

“Where?” 

He manages to roll his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I meant. My sign language has gotten a lot better- _fucking shit_!” 

“Here?” Jongin licks his lip as he traces his rim with his finger. He gasps when the finger dips inside, just the tip of it, before pulling out. His enthusiastic nod in reply has Jongin repeating the action a few times. “You like this?” The man grins wolfishly, raising an eyebrow as he presses in deeper before immediately removing it.

_Fucking tease._

He would’ve never expected that the aloof and quiet looking man he met a few weeks ago would turn out to be quite a pervert, though he’s not any better than him. 

Kyungsoo feels the wave of heat in his belly at the image of himself from Jongin’s point of view.

He’s naked from waist down, most definitely flushed red from head to toe, and his dick and ass are on full display. He must be looking properly _wrecked (_ or rather, ready to be wrecked) and they’ve barely gotten to the real action. Just imagining how the man is intently watching the way his hole expands and contracts around his finger is enough to drive him off the edge. 

It doesn’t help that Jongin’s clothed erection is pressed up against his bare leg. 

God, he wants it so bad.

“Hey, do you want to, um, use my thighs?” He asks slowly. “For… you know.” 

This time it’s Jongin who blushes. 

It doesn’t take that long for him to understand what he’s suggesting. 

For a brief second Kyungsoo wonders if he’d overstepped, and mentally panics. But then Jongin has his hands on both his knees, gently prying his legs open. He didn’t even know that it is possible for him to have his legs spread this wide, but here he is, ready as he’ll ever be. Purely at Jongin’s mercy. 

He realizes now that he has given Jongin his absolute trust; the man can do anything that his heart desires, and he’ll let him. 

Kyungsoo holds his breath as Jongin takes off his trousers, biting back a moan when he notices that the man isn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Okay?” Jongin asks. 

He nods in reply, feeling scared but at the same time exhilarated at what’s about to come. It isn’t as if he hasn’t seen gay porn before, and admittedly, after getting sexually involved with Jongin the frequency has increased significantly. 

There are hands on his thighs. He’s too nervous and excited that he almost misses the part where Jongin slicks himself up, and then reaches forward to slick him and his inner thighs. 

His breath hitches when Jongin slips his cock between his thighs. He has never done this with anybody before, and he has never imagined Jongin doing this to him, but he’s certainly not complaining. Not when the man’s beautiful, thick cock brushes against his every time he moves. Jongin taps on his leg and he instantly gets the idea, letting down his legs slightly and closing them together so Jongin’s cock is trapped in between. 

Jongin licks his lip and starts thrusting. 

Oh, god, it’s so good, and he is losing his fucking _mind_.

 _“Feels good?”_ He asks, a little entranced in the way Jongin’s mouth falls open, eyes rolled back in pleasure as he grips his thighs harder and continues to fuck his thighs with fervor. He taps the man’s arm to get his attention, but instead of replying, Jongin falls forward, planting a messy kiss on his mouth that has him mewling in delight. 

“Next time,” Jongin rasps out, catching his ear between his teeth hotly, “I’ll fuck you for real. Take you nice and slow. _Wreck_ you so good until you can’t walk.” 

The man above him doesn’t stop whispering dirty things to his ear. He knows exactly what his voice does to him, and makes full use of his weakness.

Kyungsoo moans at the implication of _next time_ , already imagining Jongin fucking him into the very same bed he’s lying on. 

Suddenly, there’s a hand on his cock, tugging on it teasingly. He whines out loud, uncaring if his voice reaches beyond the walls. Panting heavily, he thrusts into Jongin’s hand and feels his climax drawing nearer. He knows that the other man is the same from the way his breathing becomes heavier, and his movements turn sloppier. 

_“Come for me,”_ Kyungsoo says, looking directly into Jongin’s eyes. _“Jongin.”_

And so he does, putting two of Kyungsoo’s fingers in his mouth and biting down on them, silently moaning around his digits as he releases all over his stomach. Kyungsoo groans from the pain and pleasure, and follows suit. 

He heaves out a satisfied sigh as he comes down from his high. 

The space beside him dips as Jongin falls back-first next to him, cheeks pink and chest heaving. 

A small giggle escapes his mouth when Jongin grabs him by the waist and hauls him up so he’s resting half of his body on top of him. He scrunches his nose when he realizes that they haven’t cleaned themselves up, but decides to let it go for now.

“Doesn’t it weird you out?” Kyungsoo breaks the silence. He’s drawing circles on Jongin’s chest. It feels quite intimate somewhat, to be held in such a way and staring at each other like this, especially after all of _that_. He feels exposed and vulnerable, but he finds that he doesn’t mind as much since it’s Jongin. “That I… listening to your voice makes me…” 

Jongin blinks, pausing for a moment to try to process the words. 

The answer is a shake of the head. 

“Seriously? I think you’re lying.”

“M’not,” Jongin replies, tone serious, and wraps his arm around his waist tighter, as if to show that he’s truly being honest with him.

 _Is it me or would you still be okay with it if it was someone else,_ he wants to ask but he’s afraid of what the answer will be. 

Though he isn’t completely sure, he can guess that what he feels for Jongin is probably something akin to a crush. Or maybe it _is_ a crush, as simple as that. 

When you have the sweetest man to ever walk on earth treating you like a princess, it’s hard not to feel anything from it. 

All of a sudden, his employer has started making food for him, helping him tend the garden, and even going as far as to offer to walk him home after work (which he had politely refused). He has gotten enough teasing and knowing looks from Baekhyun to confirm that he hasn’t just been imagining the abrupt change in treatment.

A part of his brain is telling him that Jongin might potentially, possibly be in _like_ with him but another part of him is saying that it is all in his head. 

They have gotten way closer lately. Since they already went over the line that an employer and an employee shouldn’t cross ages ago, he can say with confidence that Jongin is a friend. But a boyfriend? Now that’s another thing altogether. He’s not _not_ interested in taking their relationship to the next level; he just does not know whether he should go for it at the risk of not only losing his friend, but also his job. 

He’d consulted with Baekhyun about this before, and the man told him to pick up his balls, stop being a coward, and just ask Jongin out; a truly sound advice that he already expected coming from his co-worker. 

_‘It’s not my place to say how he feels about you, but I can assure you that it’s not what your insecurity tells you it is,’_ the man said, and smiled at him like he was hiding a secret. 

Anyhow, it’s hard to tell what’s on Jongin’s mind. 

Or perhaps he’s just not as perceptive as he believes himself to be.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin says then. He tenses immediately. No matter how many times he’s heard Jongin’s voice, it still leaves a huge effect on him. He loves it so much. “Sleep.” 

He whines, wiggling around in the man’s arms before hitting him on the chest. 

“You can’t just drop a _Kyungsoo_ on me and then expect me to be able to sleep! That’s evil.” 

Jongin laughs and dips down, shutting him up with a kiss. 

As he indulges in the feeling of the all-too-familiar lips trailing down his body, from his chest to his navel, he has come (pun fully intended, and he won’t apologize for it) to a decision. 

There’s a paper in the pocket of his apron. 

Jongin takes it out and inspects the piece of paper with narrowed eyes, mouth pursed and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

He glances to his right, and sees Kyungsoo’s head peeking from the corner, peering at him cutely. The smile that appears on his face is instant. Smiling is easier when Kyungsoo is around; something he’s found out since their very first meeting. 

Even before Kyungsoo knew him. 

Even when he was a random passerby that Jongin saw when he was watering his plants.

Perhaps he’d been staring at the small, cute guy mumbling to himself about God-knows-what that he didn’t realize he had leaned over the railing to get a better view and accidentally poured water on him. 

Perhaps he’d always been enticed by Kyungsoo the very moment he laid his eyes on him.

 _Read it,_ Kyungsoo mouths, pointing at it. His face is red but he seems to be in a rather giddy mood.

Jongin wants to drop everything, pick him up, and kiss him silly. 

He doesn’t (he’ll probably end up doing it later, anyway). Instead, he squints at the words scribbled on the paper. 

A pause.

 _“Sorry, but what does this mean?”_ He asks, looking back at Kyungsoo who’s grinning ear-to-ear. He doesn’t need a mirror to know that he’s smiling just as widely. 

The man walks toward him. There’s a cheerful spring in each step. 

_“I said, would you like to go on a date with me?”_ Kyungsoo gestures. _“You can’t say no!”_ He quickly adds. Cheeky. 

_Fuck it._

Jongin wraps an arm around the other’s waist and pulls him closer. He kisses him like his life depends on it. He kisses him like how he’d imagined he would when he first saw him. 

Kyungsoo is breathing heavily by the time they pull away. 

He looks ridiculously gorgeous. 

Jongin smiles. 

_“Yes. I’d love to go on a date with you.”_


End file.
